First Date
by ruiiko
Summary: First dates are never awkward when you've got a best friend like Robin. Or maybe they're more awkward...


Artemis glanced at her wrist watch-7:30. Where could that idiot be? She sighed inwardly to herself, she knew this would happen. What had she expected? Sure, Kid Idiot had super speed, but he was bound to be late. Just like he was when he first arrived to the hall of justice, according to Robin. Or like the time he had fallen flat on his face, equiped in beach wear when she herself, had first entered the team.

Always late.

Always an idiot.

But the blonde smiles fondly to herself. He knew he'd be here... in time. Eventually.

She thought back on their relationship, as she tapped her fingernails along her glass of wine. She never would have expected that in years time, they would be together. God, did she hate him at first-but those feelings of hatred had slowly turned to love. It was sort of a mutual experience for both of them. They couldn't stand eachother at first-always at eachothers throats, but having to save eachother so many times, it was safe to say they just grew accustom to eachother, until they became more familiar with eachother.

And despite how stupid he could be, Artemis really did love him. He was goofy, and had an odd sense of humour, but she had soon grew to love it. Despite all his corny jokes. He helped her to become more happy. And in return, she had helped him to mature, even the slightest bit.

It had only been a year. But she was working on it. And so was he.

And in being together for a year, it was sort of unbeilavable that they had never been on an actual date, before.

This would be their first date.

The more Artemis thought about it, the more nervous she became, and she could feel sweat gathering on her skin and her cheeks were getting warmer, and just the thought of this all was quite over-whelming.

But that's what being a _super hero _in the making did to them. They were both so pre-occupied with saving the world countless times, saving eachother, saving their friends, that they had never actually taken the time off to really spend it _together_. _Alone._

"Arty?" The blonde's cheeks became more flushed upon hearing a familiar voice, and looked up to see her boyfriend, equiped in a nice tux, flowers in hand. He was blushing just as much as she was.

"Bay-watch." She re-taliated with a slight grin, and he laughed in return, as he pulled out his seat.

"Still calling me that, huh?..."

She shrugged. "First impressions stick."

Wally just laughed it off, as he shook his head. His eyes softened, as he reached over to hand Artemis the flowers. "I hope you like roses... I wasn't sure what to get you, but I mean, most girls like those kinds of things, right? If I were you, I would too, because-" "Woah, Wally, slow down!" Artemis laughed at his embaressment, the way he just babbled on. As if he was nervous.

He shut immediatly. Artemis was still smirking, but she stared at the flowers lovingly. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She said sincerely, and leaned over to press her lips against his; their first kiss of the night.

"Hmm... but who knew, you of all people, would get _nervous? _Wally West? The dog of all dogs? Nervous?" She teased, poking him in the chest.

He pulled away with a nervous laugh. "Hey, don't call me that." He said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not like that anymore... and besides, beautiful women, much like yourself just do that to me." He grinned.

Artemis chuckled. "Charming, _and _nervous. Such a nice combination."

"I beileve you forget _handsome _somewhere along those lines, as well." He joked right back with a wink, and Artemis scoffed.

"Full of yourself, too." She said blandly, but she smiled. What a goof ball.

"Perhaps." Agreed Wally, as his fingers crept along the table fabric, until he came in contact with Artemis' hand. He placed his much larger hand over hers, wrapping his fingers around it, as he looked up, a gentle look on his face. "I'm really glad we can have this night to ourselves, Artemis." He said sincerely.

Wally had spoken too soon.

"I am too, W-" "Wally? Artemis?"

The couple paused, upon hearing a cheeky voice, and looked up to see their friend, and fellow team mate, Robin standing before them. He wore a smug smile, and crossed his arms defiently, as he looked down on them. "On a date, I see, too." He commented, and Wally cracked a smile. Artemis sighed slightly, as she slumped into her seat.

Those two meat-heads were best friends.

This could take a while.

"Heck yeah, man! What are you doing here?" Wally asked, standing up and put a hand on his shoulder.

Robin shrugged. "Me and Babs were having dinner. What a coinsedence, ay?"

Wally nodded. "I guess so, yo. So where is she?" He looked around the restaurant, before glancing back to his best buddy. He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Oh, she left not too long ago. I was just getting ready to leave myself."

Artemis sighed again, this time in relief. _Good_. The faster he left, the quicker she could get back to her date with Wally. She didn't mind Robin, honestly, he was a good guy for the most part, besides being an obnoxious little twerp at times, but the two got along. However, put him around Wally, and those two were the biggest shit disturbers she had ever had the fortune, or misfortune she had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Well alright, nice to see you, Rob!"

Artemis began listening in on their conversation, feeling the smile come back as it sounded like they were saying their goodbyes. However, she had glanced up at the wrong time, her eyes connecting with Robin's, and his smile just seemed to intensify. Her eyes widened in return, as she felt shivers creep down her spine. _Oh no. _He was up to something. And there was no doubt in her mind that it was going to cause some sort of trouble.

Robin's gaze fell back on his friend. And he shook his head. "Actually nah, I think I'll stay a while longer."

And upon hearing this, Artemis' eyes bugged even widder, if that was possible. He was staying?!

Wally looked confused, as he lifted a brow. "Really?... With who, though? If Barbara already left..." He seemed at a total loss, but Artemis could completely see what was going on. And she didn't like the sound of it.

Robin shook his head, putting a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Don't even worry about it! I'll just have dinner with you two!" And with that, he firmly pushed the ginger back into his seat, pulling up his own chair up to their table. Wally looked even more conflicted than ever, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, well, as much as that'd be cool, it wouldn't be... me and Artemis are on a _date _if you haven't noticed." Wally tried to explain, looking desperatly over to his girlfriend who had been silent the last few moments. He couldn't read her expression; she looked calm, but he could tell, she was anything but. And if Robin didn't leave soon, she was going to loose her temper. Wally supposed he was sort of ticked off too. He wanted this night to be romantic and nice and fun with his girlfriend, but it seemed like he could never catch a break. No matter where he went, or what he did, it seemed like the team was always calling him back, one way or another, or he was seeing them everywhere he was going. While Robin was his best friend, and he wouldn't have minded having dinner with him any other time, now-tonight of all nights-was not a good night to do so.

This was supposed to be for Artemis.

"Nonsense! You two kiddies just go back to your playdate, pretend I'm not even here." He grinned, lacing his fingers together.

Now it looked like it was a triple date.

"Uh, dude, you do know we're older than you, right?"

Artemis shook her head. "God damnit." She hissed under her breathe, trying her best not to loose her patience, but it was running thin.

Robin's glance fell on Artemis again, and he grinned. "Aww. The lady isn't having any fun?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She shook her head. "Not while you're here..." She muttered.

Robin frowned. "That's not very nice." He commented, scooting closer to her so he could sling an arm around her shoulder. "Now, now, come on and smile!" He joked, poking at her cheeks. She slapped him away, but he kept at it, laughing like the child he was.

Wally's patience was running thin too. "Dude. Stop touching my girlfriend-can't you see she's getting annoyed?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was getting a headache, and he hadn't even been here a whole half hour!

Robin glanced up to see the blonde was glaring at him. "Oh, right! I'm so sorry, blondie." He chuckled, slipping away from her and back to Wally's side. His arm rested against his shoulder, and he grinned, letting out a content sigh. Artemis cracked up a little, seeing Wally peer angrily down at his friend. It felt a little better now-she supposed as long as Rob wasn't touching her, they could atleast get through this.

"I love you guys." Robin chimed.

The couple both sighed in unison.

"Let's just get through this dinner."

* * *

><p>"Man. I never thought we'd catch a break from him!" Wally sighed in frustration, moments after finishing dinner. Artemis chuckled, as she looked up to him.<p>

"I thought he was your best friend." She pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows.

The ginger paused as they stopped at his car, and he held the door open for the blonde, helping her in. He then circled around the car to get in his seat, and buckled up. "He is. But tonight was supposed to be for us! I'm sorry that it went so horribly..." Wally apologized, leaning his head on Artemis' shoulder. He could feel her slender fingers running through his hair, and a peck on the forehead.

She chuckled again. "It wasn't too bad. Don't blame yourself."

Wally lifted his head to look up to Artemis, she was smiling sincerely. "Atleast there's still the movie." He reminded her, and leaned over to kiss her.

"With out luck, we might run into the bird brain again." Artemis teased.

Wally shook his head, giving her a light punch to the arm. "Don't jinx us, babe."

Wally and Artemis just had terrible luck that night. That was one thing that was for sure, because half-way through the movie, Wally went to put his arm around Artemis to cuddle her, but felt another body in-between them. And he jumped, to see Robin, casually tossing popcorn in his mouth. Robin turned over to face him. "Pretty good movie, huh?"

"Rob!" He gasped in disbeilef, anger quickly filling him. Artemis sat with an angered stare, as the trio gained multiple 'shh's' around them.

The screen flashed a few times, screams filled the theatre. Robin jumped, quickly gathering Artemis' hair and hiding in it. The blonde flinched. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, and Robin put a finger to his lips. And he whispered, "Hide me!"

All the while, Wally slapped his forehead. "God damnit Rob..."

How did he even get here in the first place?

It was like he was following the two, just to mess with their minds, and ruin their date!

* * *

><p>"Today has been... exhausting."<p>

Their date had came to an end.

Actually, Wally had gotten so fed up with Robin that he soon left, half way through the movie when Robin had just simutaneously decided to show up. He had grabbed Artemis by the wrist, practically dragging her out of the theatre, leaving bird brain to finish their bag of popcorn. Their date was finally over, much to Wally's relief. If you could really even call it a date.

"I'm sorry that tonight turned out so horribly." Wally couldn't stop apologizing. He felt horrible. He couldn't even imagine how Artemis was feeling! She had actually been rather quiet the entire duration of their date, and to his surprise, he had noticed she had even cracked up a few times. Unlike himself, he was P.O'd to the core.

"Babe," Artemis sighed, as she clutched his hands in her own. They stood outside of her apartment, leaning against Wally's car. The chilly autumn wind nipped at their skin, but they ignored it, glad to finally have a moment alone, together. "Stop apologizing. Right now. Cut it out." She then reached up, putting a hand to his lips. He looked confused, as he gently pushed her hand away.

"But aren't you... mad?" He asked. She sure seemed like it! Dinner had been horribly wrong, she was not happy at all when Robin stepped into the scene.

But she had slowly eased into it, just slightly.

She shook her head. "Well, I was, but... I think I kind of enjoyed myself."

"You did?"

She nodded. "It would have been nice to spend it together, but I think Robin made it a little more fun. Just a little."

Wally scoffed, crossing his arms. "If you think he's so fun, why don't you go out with him, instead." he said in a mocking tone.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Don't say that, you big idiot. You know my heart is only for you." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist, burrying her head in his chest. "But Robin was entertaining. Well, I mean, you getting fed up with him the whole time was entertaining. He himself is still an annoying little shithead, but he wasn't too bad. I guess." She muffled against his shirt. Instictively, Wally's arms wrapped around her shoulders, rubbing in small circles.

"Besides, it was our first date. It was bound to be a little awkward, he kind of brought us together a little more. We have this moment together now, don't we?" She smiled, looking up to him.

He cracked a smile. "I guess... but next time, I'll take you far away. Somewhere outside Gotham, that way that little creep won't be able to find us." He joked.

Artemis laughed. "Sad to say, but I'm sure he'll find a way to find us."

Wally dropped his smile, a blank stare coming to his face. "Babe."

"I'm kidding! Gosh," She laughed, and leaned in to kiss him, but paused upon feeling a body come inbeween them. Her eyes snapped open, to find Robin hanging upside down as he hung onto the rope that was connected to wherever, that stupid cheeky grin evident on his lips. "You rang?"

Wally's eyes were wide as he inhaled sharply. "Dude!"

Robin laughed, still hanging upside down inbetween the couple. "No need to be so affectionate guys, really! I'll see you tomorrow!" He laughed.

Wally shook his head. "I hate you so much right now."

Robin just snickered.

All in a days work: to annoy his best friend and his lady friend.


End file.
